As retail establishments modernize their computer networks to permit shoppers to use a mobile electronic device such as a smartphone or store-provided scanning device, there is a need to mount the mobile electronic device to a shopping cart that allows the shopper to participate in a shopping experience in a hands-free manner. However, smartphone handlebar clamp mounts or the like typically include a proprietary interface for mating with a specific device. There is also a related need for a mounting system to couple a mobile electronic device to a shopping cart that can accommodate a variety of different types of electronic devices, while accommodating the features of the mobile electronic device, such as allowing rotation of the electronic device while mounted on the shopping cart.